


Kirby Leaflew: Book One

by SuperDuperBlue



Series: Leaflew [1]
Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, LGBT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDuperBlue/pseuds/SuperDuperBlue
Summary: When a baby puffal and his four fairy friends crashland into Leaflew, a journey of action, mystery and friendship begins.





	Kirby Leaflew: Book One

In the dark deep depths of space, a small star-shaped ship flew over the many comets and asteroids.

The ship had a small, pink sleeping baby Puffal quietly snoring away inside the starship. The ship was flying undisturbed before a whirlpool suddenly appeared in front of the starship, teleporting it to an unknown location in the universe.

The ship's navigation didn't know that it ended up in a different place in the universe so it continued on its original path, heading for a star shaped planet...

**OoOoOoO**

In a quiet little place called Leaflew Village, a small female child with a paintbrush painted a picture of an abandoned house on a hill. It was the autumn time in the village, the trees were orange and leaves were falling. "Perfect!" the child said as she compared the painting to the house, suddenly she noticed a glow in the corner of her eye. It was a small glowing object if it wasn't for the fact it was moving it'd be easily mistakable as a star.

The child noticed that the object was heading for aiming for the forest she was standing nearby, she then saw the object flying above them at fast speeds before she heard a large bang far in the distance. She ran through the forest, dodging the numerous rocks and trees in her way before she came across the crash site. She then hid behind a rock when she heard voices coming from the ship.

"YOU MORON! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO STEER?!" a pink fairy flew up from the wreckage, she was a floating pink ball with wings attached. "SORRY, IT'S HARD TO STEER WHEN YOU FALL INTO STASIS FOR FIVE YEARS!" a green fairy rose up from the wreckage. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP? I'M TRYING TO PROCESS WHAT ON EARTH JUST HAPPENED!" a blue fairy zoomed out of the wreckage.

"WHAT'S ALL THIS YAMMERING ABOUT?" a red fairy was somehow able to magically lift up a few pieces of the wreckage to clear a path for him. The four fairies were now in full force, hurling insults at each other to no end. "YOU WANT ME TO BURN YOU?" the pink fairy eventually made a threat to the red fairy. "DON'T WORRY! I WILL SCATTER YOUR ASHES IN THE WIND ONCE I DISINTEGRATE YOU!" the red fairy fought back.

When both the fairies started to prepare to kill each other, the girl jumped out from behind the rock. "STOP!" she shouted as loud as her voice would let her. All the fairies looked at her, "Oh hi! What's your name?" the pink fairy asked the girl. "Um, Adeleine." The girl revealed her name. "Nice name! I am Ariana, the red one is Luna, the blue one is George and the green thing is Gizmo-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING THING?" Gizmo loudly interrupted Ariana. "YOU! WHO ELSE COULD IT HAVE BEEN YOU NITWIT?" Ariana shouted back, Adeleine facepalmed at the fairies petty arguments. "Why are you four here anyway? Adeleine asked, "We were supposed to escort the Star Warrior to his target planet but the navigation screwed- WAIT WE FORGOT ABOUT HIM!" Gizmo shouted.

"DON'T JUST HOVER THERE! GO CHECK UP ON HIM!" George shouted at Gizmo, "ALRIGHT, KEEP YA HEAD ON LAD!" Gizmo shouted back. He flew over to the crashed starship and started using his lower wings to input numbers on a keypad. "Who is him?" Adeleine asked, "He's a puffal we were supposed to protect while he was being taken to another planet but something happened and we crashed landed here." Ariana explained.

Gizmo finished inputting the keycode and the remains of the starship opened up to reveal a small cute pink ball-shaped creature with pink stubby arms and red feet. "That's the thing you were supposed to protect?" Adeleine asked the fairies. "We were tasked with keeping him safe for one thousand years until he reached adulthood and the ship arrived at his destination, he'd get trained there and us four would go back to our home planet and do another escort job."

"That sounds boring." Adeleine said as she looked at the puffal, who was sleeping. "It was, we mostly spent half our time in stasis and the other half maintaining the ship." Luna told the child. "What's his name? Adeleine asked, "He's called Kirby, I think they named him after one of our demigods." Luna said. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard Kirby beginning to wake up.

_To be continued._


End file.
